elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Mordred Lysander
"At first, fuck yeah awesome vampire lord running a school in Shadowfell means full interest for Brandon all day long until guess what fuck my entire Blood Knight order and fuck me for being a nosy asshole cause it turned into how can i mentally hide from this fucker that doesn't even live on the same plane of existence as i do." - Brandon Camden "At first I didn't think he was a big deal. I actually thought he was a pretty decent guy. Then the whole eugenics thing came along and I'm like 'Welp, this guy is the equivalent of Vamp Hitler'" - Dustin Sochacki One of the most powerful vampire lords within the Evernight ''in the ''Shadowfell. Mordred is the current house rule of the Lysander lineage of vampires. He is hellbent on the ideal that society should be run in a twisted form of fascism where the strong may dominate others. He generally believes killing of one's own kind is a disgrace. Mordred is known for being extremely cunning and always scheming for more power. Mordred's rule over his house has influenced the practices of all vampires in the Shadowfell, primarily in that the vampire families follow his practices in eugenics. Vampire spawn must meet a specific criteria to be considered “pure” which unfit spawn are disposed of or are enslaved. Mordred has been on a few expeditions to the ''Material Plane''. All of which were for items of interest to Mordred. He has attempted to spread vampire spawn in the Material Plane during his ventures, but cares not what they do there. His most recent visit was ~600 years ago (~1200 lunar cycles). Mordred built ''Lysander College'''' in Evernight and dedicated it as a place for research and study for all creatures across the planes. The founding of the school has attracted many otherworldly creatures to it, but its existence spurs suspicion among the citizens of Evernight. 2 years after its creation, Mordred extended an invite to ''Barl ''through [[Morlius|''Morlius]] to attend the school with the hopes of establishing connections to ''Calnlian's'' ''Mages Guild''. Barl was extremely hesitant to travel to the Shadowfell which he informed ''Zikore Raug'' of the invitation who later agreed to go with his companions while representing Barl and the guild. During their time in the Lysander College, Armament, Talon, Thalnik Ulmrus and Zikore Raug were beseeched by Mordred to partake in the defense of Evernight against a Skull Lord attack. The group hastily ran to the city's defense with rewards in mind. Mordred charged ahead during the start of the battle to take on the vanguard's forces single handedly while the group and other members of Lysander College thwarted the forces that trickled through. The group faced foes such as Alhoods, Allips, Bodaks, and Boneclaws. They quickly discovered that the creatures of Shadowfell's wasteland were extremely deadly and some party members were nearly killed. The group managed to slay a handful of enemies before needing to retreat back into Evernight, albeit Zikore fled from the battlefield beforehand and Thalnik fought stark naked near the end of the battle. Mordred later met up with the party to condemn Zikore's cowardice but praise Thalnik's valor which lead their household to remain with the same status. After Shar made her appearance once more in the Evernight, she called an immediate Tribunal meeting which required Mordred's presence. Shortly after the meeting started, Mordred was alerted by his shade sentinel, Xhomlar, that intruders had discovered the room containing the sword of Mask. With Shar's permission, Mordred left the Tribunal and made haste to confront the intruders. It wasn't to Mordred's surprise that the intruder was Phaeron Sanguinacht with Armament, Talon, Thalnik and Zikore in tow. Mordred offered the party a deal to kill Phaeron in exchange for a vial of his blood to track down Darius Leopold which they accepted. Phaeron grabbed for the sword of Mask which Mordred explained the details about the sword and Phaeron was obliterated by it. Mordred turned to Thalnik and proposed that he should help reform the Blood Knights. Mordred is very interested in the mystical magic surrounding their abilities. Thalnik agreed and Mordred banished the party to return to the ''Material Plane'' stating he'll contact Thalnik at a later time. While Thalnik was toiling in Calnlian, Mordred reached out to him in his dreams. He instructed Thalnik to seek out Kahl-El as he was tailing an entity referred to as Great Shadow. Mordred believes this entity is in Durgrax in the Material Plane which lead him to seek commune with Kahl-El. Mordred told Thalnik to summon him through a small ritual once he has found Kahl-El. Thalnik brought up his hunt for Darius Leopold which Mordred suggested he recruit Darius into the Blood Knights if able. Armament, Roric, Talon and Thalnik Ulmrus sought Kahl-El out in Durgrax by request of Mordred. Thalnik captured a bandit among the ruins and performed a ritual for Mordred and Kahl-El to discuss matters regarding Great Shadow. Mordred suggested he wishes to parley with the creature whereas Kahl-El desires to coexist with the Great Shadow and invite it and its kin as citizens of Durgrax. Kahl-El agreed that Mordred had a mutual goal at the time and bestowed an arcane device to Thalnik and his companions that had the ability to detect divinity. Thalnik later learned that Mordred has ulterior motives for Great Shadow and actually desires to assimilate it. Mordred instructed Thalnik to perform another summoning ritual for him once he has defeated Great Shadow so he can come and claim it. Thalnik never managed to complete his mission though, albeit he didn't want to, due to his death. Category:NPC